


New Age Love Drug (working title) (currently ongoing)

by MsPeggyElliott



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, High Heels, Kink, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Science Experiments, Size Difference, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: A scientific experiment goes really wrong....or right.





	1. So little time.....

Chapter One

Sometimes the dingiest of places can very relaxing, most of the time it's the atmosphere and for Gabe and Scott they most felt at home at the bar when it was just them. Well, this place wasn't really a bar, mostly a 24 hour restaurant, but it had a bar....

The two men chatted about anything that came to mind and they had a lot to talk about, it had been almost a year since the two even talked, not that they had a falling out, but the obligation of everyday life was at the forefront. Gabe had just broke up with his girlfriend, before that they also didn't see each other much, but this was due to them not really feeling the love in each other anymore. It was a good break, but it still hit Gabe in a way. Gabe always liked having someone in his life, when he wasn't busy at work he was always out with someone, most of the times his girlfriend (now ex). Gabe had worked as chef in many restaurants, mostly 24 hour ones, but his current one had him working the lunch hours.

Scott was almost the polar opposite, always had an opposing view to Gabe's most of the time, but Scott was intelligent enough to make Gabe think every now and then. Scott had always disagreed with a lot of what Gabe said, but Scott never liked pushing his views on anyone and more so on Gabe. Scott had been busy working on many projects over the years, his current project has him working mostly in the afternoons leaving his nights free. 

With their nights now free the two men talk away....

"I see you're really stuck on that new game....what's it called?" Scott said capping off the sentence with a shot.

"Farmnight, you farm until you're the last one standing. It's pretty intense, we should play a game someday." Gabe was hoping Scott would bring up the subject of games as he spent most of his free time at home playing. Scott had been too busy for games and really couldn't care about videogames at the moment.

"Intriguing" he said feigning so little interest that Gabe decided to change the subject.

"So what have you been up to? Last time I checked you said you worked on a bunch of different stuff."

"It ranges, sometimes it's a book I'm writing, which is pretty close to done, I also work part-time at my friend's baseball card shop."

"Do people still collect baseball cards?" Gabe interrupted.

"No."

"How does he even stay in business?"

"Drugs."

"Drugs?"

"Yes, every baseball card shop is just a place that sells drugs now."

"So...you're a drug dealer?"

"No, I sell the baseball cards, my friends sells the drugs. Sometimes people come in to actually buy cards, the ones that buy drugs use code-words."

"So say I wanted some cocaine..."

"Look, I shouldn't be even be telling you this, you keep all this to yourself." Scott said capping it off with yet another shot. "Oh, I was also working on something with Wendy."

"Wendy..... she's back in town? How's she been?"

Wendy was another friend of Gabe and Scott, she went out of state for college, she had more in common with Scott than Gabe, but she loved them both nonetheless. Gabe had once tried asking her out, but Wendy declined, this was during the time when they were all friends and she wasn't ready to change the whole dynamic of the crew.

"Wendy's doing alright, though she's been lately as well, I tried getting her to come down, but she's working mornings." Scott puts his glass down and gets out of his chair. "Be back in bit, gonna hit the bathroom."

Scott heads to the bathroom, Gabe sits back in his chair, with nothing to do he let's his eyes wonder and almost immediately he sets his gaze on this very strange man outside the bar. The man wasn't really that strange, but Gabe was wondering why he was outside this late, the man had a rather large backpack him and looked as if he was resting on the chairs outside....

RING!

The phone goes off startling Gabe and taking his attention away from the man outside. The chef in the kitchen writes down an order, as soon as he's off the phone he starts making what appears to be a pizza. Scott sits back down almost unnoticed by Gabe.

"Hey Gabe I'm gonna head out, it was fun talking to you again, we'll have to to meet up soon."

Gabe felt a little cheated as he was hoping to talk to Scott a bit more, he wanted to give his friend some space.

"Yeah, it was great."

"You heading home as well?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay here and sober up a bit."

Gabe a quite a few more drinks than Scott.

"Better safe than sorry, I like it Gabe, good night."

Scott leaves the bar, he didn't have as much to drink as Gabe did so he was ok to drive.

 

Ten minutes later and Gabe was still drinking, he was planning to drink most of the night away with Scott, but he did not count on the early exit. Gabe was going to party even if it was by himself. It was few minutes later, Gabe was continuing his liquid crusade and stopped only when he heard someone enter the bar, he turned his head slightly and caught what appeared to be a woman in his peripheral vision. He turned all the over and saw her. She walked towards the bar, the clack of her heels could be heard in the empty bar. Gabe noticed she was dressed rather nice for how late it was, where was she going he thought to himself. She had a burgundy dress on, some dark nylons covered her legs and clack he heard was from a pair of 5 inch pumps, she had shoulder length brown hair, she was either going to a party or coming back from one. She also had a bag over her shoulder.

"I'm here to pick a Pizza for Peg." She said looking around the place, she makes a little eye contact with Gabe, but it's over before he knows it. Her voice had a smoothness to it, if she was a party she was definitely not drinking.

"It'll be another 5 minutes, lady." Said the chef as he came up to the bar. "Here's a soda on the house while you wait, apologies."

The woman was not upset, she smiled, took her soda and sat at the nearest seat. Gabe sat there thinking about a lot of things, most of them creepy due to the lack of judgement, but at least one where he decides he wants to talk to her. Gabe gets off the stool, he stumbles a bit but manages to make it to the chair next to the woman. The woman notices him before he can say anything.

"Oh hello there." She says turning the stool his way.

Gabe sits there, the booze has really messed with his head and he is at an immediate loss for words.

"You ok, Hon?" 

Gabe snaps back into reality.

"Uh sorry, I've had a little too much to drink." he says chuckling a bit.

The woman also chuckles a bit.

"It's ok, sweetie. You feeling ok?"

Gabe's vision starts to blur at bit and he lurches forward into the woman. She catches him so that he doesn't hit the floor. Gabe hears the woman say something.

"Hey, when you get a second, I'll get a cup of black coffee for this gentleman here."

The next thing Gabe remembers is slowly sucking down coffee from a cup and a hand rubbing his back, the woman is still here!

"You back? it looked like your brain went on auto-pilot for a minute." 

Gabe looks up and gets a good look at the woman, her face is slightly made up, lipstick and eye-shadow, either going or coming from some kind of party.

"I think I need to get home." Gabe said into his cup, almost falling asleep again.

"Well, you ain't driving home tonight, Honey. I'll give you a lift, I have a cab outside."

Both of them got up, they were almost the same height thanks to the heels she was wearing.

 

In the cab, the woman would occasionally hand Gabe a slice of her pizza, Gabe finished those slices in two bites, he had been drinking most of the night and had nothing to eat giving him quite the appetite. They got his place pretty quick, the woman helped Gabe to his door, Gabe was not ready to have this night end and went all in.

"Hey, uh would you like to come in for a bit, I know it sounds weird and if you don't want to it-"

"It's alright, I'll chill with you for a bit." she said with a smile.

They entered the living room, well she entered, Gabe stumbled....mostly. The woman was able to get Gabe on the couch, she sat down with him, legs crossed. Gabe stared at her legs and started asking her questions, the woman didn't mind too much.

"So, what made you decide to stay? I know this all feels a bit weird and....uh.." Gabe trailed off realizing that he was being awkward hoping the woman would say something to break the awkward silence.

"Well, I didn't have any plans for when I got home and you seem like a lot of fun." The woman bends over to grab something from her bag. "I know you just sobered up, but..."

The woman pulls what appears to be a bottle of vodka from her bag, Gabe smiles he feels like he just hit the jackpot. He goes to the kitchen to grab a couple of glasses. 

 

Half-way through the bottle and Gabe is back to his old drunk self again, The woman is very tipsy as well. 

"Oh wow, it's really warm in here..." she stands up, her arm reaches around the back of her dress it looks as if she's trying to find the zipper, but with no luck. Gabe notices, but doesn't say anything, then...

"Hey hon." She said with a slight slur. "Could you give me a hand back here." 

Gabe helps her with her dress and she immediately takes it off. Gabe gets a full view; under her dress was a black bra, panties and the nylons revealed themselves to be thigh-highs instead.

"Thanks." She said, sitting back down, legs crossed again. "That shit was getting way too hot."

Gabe was thrown a bit back by all of this, things were getting strange, but he decided that he was going to roll with it so he laid his head right in her lap, she was of course fine with it all she even started petting him on his head as if he was a cat in her lap. Next she decided to lean down and kiss him on the forehead and then she kissed him on the lips. After that, they were both at it. He lays her on the couch and takes off her bra....er...tries to, but with a little help of it's owner it comes free. Gabe buries his head in her tits, he then moves his head down to her crotch, he decides to remove her panties with his mouth, this time he succeeds without any help. The trouble is not over yet, as he he goes down to get a taste starts to pass out only a few moments in, the woman knows this and intervenes. This time she has him laying down on the couch, she didn't have a chance to get his shirt off so she doesn't bother. She is able to remove his pants with ease, she sees his massive erection and realizes why he's been having trouble thinking all night. The woman goes ahead and helps herself taking a ride on Gabe's cock. Gabe goes from almost falling asleep to slightly more coherent and does his best to participate.

"Honey, I like that you're trying, but I got this already." she said taking a couple breaths in the middle of the sentence. 

Gabe awkwardly smiles and let's the woman do her thing, it isn't long before Gabe unleashes everything he's been holding back most of the night. The woman gets off of Gabe and lays next saying the last thing he'll hear that night.

"Don't worry, I'll try again some other time."

Gabe is out like a light.

 

End of Chapter One.


	2. The Day After....and maybe like a week....

Gabe awoke on the couch, very dehydrated, the woman lone gone. He heads into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He goes back to the couch looking for anything she may have left behind, but it was as if she was never here....

A few hours later, Gabe gives Scott a call, but it goes to voicemail, so he shoots him a text.

"Hey, Scott it's Gabe."

"Hey bro, I can't take any calls at the moment, but what's up?"

"Oh sorry, it was about last night."

"Last night....Yeah look I'm sorry about leaving so early last night."

"Nah dude it's fine, after you left this girl came in, we talked for a bit, went back to my place and fucked on the couch."

"Hey, that's great dude! Was she hot?"

"Hell yeah, suck I wasn't able to get her name though."

"Sucks bro, but let you back later, cool?"

"Cool."

 

It's a few days before Gabe goes back to the bar, he gave Scott a call telling him to meet him at there, but Scott didn't pick up and only texts back a response "Still working, I'll call you later." 

Gabe decides he'll go without him. When he gets to the bar, he sees another man at the bar; big dude, blonde hair, beard, looks like he works out often. Gabe was prepared to drink alone so he sits as far from him as possible, making no eye-contact. Gabe orders a beer and watches the TV. An hour passes, Gabe is once again pretty shit-faced and the big dude from down the bar comes down to have a seat with Gabe.

"Damn bro, you're drinking this stuff like water, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just get a little...carried away at times."

"Ha! I know that feeling. Anyway, my name is John."

"Gabe."

The two men shake hands. John squeezes Gabe's hand really tight.

"Quite the grip there." Gabe grabbing his hand.

"So besides getting drunk what brings you out tonight?"

"Well, a few nights ago I met a woman, she was really sweet and beautiful. She helped me get back to my place and we had a few more drinks and that led to some pretty sweet action."

John smiles and nods. "NIce."

"Yeah, problem is I never got her name, so I came here to have a drink and hopefully she might stop by again." Gabe finishes his beer.

"Well, I hope she does, man....I hope she does."

They both smile and in the same moment John grabs Gabe by the shirt and throws him to the ground.

"Hey!" The bartender yells.

"My apologies, my friend here has had a bit to drink, I'll take him outside." Says John as bends down to grab Gabe, John picks up Gabe with ease and takes him outside. Just as they exit the bar, Gabe takes a cheapshot at John in the groin area. Unfortunately, this only makes John mad as he pushes John up against the wall.

"This for messing with my girlfriend, bro."

John swings at Gabe, it connects and Gabe is even more dazed then before.

"John!" 

Both of them look in the direction of the noise. It's the woman that helped Gabe home.

"I'll be done in a second, Peg."

"No!" She says. John stops.

Gabe watches Peg yell at John. Peg is a good few feet shorter than John, but she definitely seems like the one in charge. After a few minutes of talking, John turns around.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about hitting you in the face." John then goes over to the car. Peg walks over to Gabe.

"So your name is Peg."

"Really sorry about that, Gabe. John is a little implusive and he is NOT my boyfirend."

Gabe is relived at that statement.

"Anyways, I have to go. Feel better, ok?" Peg gives Gabe a little kiss on the forehead and leaves.

 

End of Chapter Two.


	3. The Good Stuff

Two weeks earlier....

Scott is sitting at his desk. He didn't think working with Wendy was going to be so boring. Scott always worked a lot of odd jobs, he acquired a lot of skills doing this, but pay wasn't was a steady. He was able to get this job since he knew Wendy very well. Scott receives a call at his desk, he picks up and a voice tells him to go down to the lab.

In the lab, he sees Wendy.

"Ok Scott, here's what I need." Wendy was a very talented scientist. She devoted a lot of her work studying medicine and working on a few experimental drugs. Scott was working with Wendy as a material supplier. It was easy since no one cared where Scott got the stuff, just that they got it. 

"No problem, Wendy." Scott looks at list, pretty basic stuff, he folds the list and puts in his back pocket.

"It's really great having you back in town, Wendy. Have you talked to Gabe at all?" 

"I haven't, I've barely left the lab since coming home back from England. How is he?"

"I'm also tied up in work stuff, I talk to home online most of the time, he doing alright, but he's pretty lonely. He's always calling me up to hang out. Part of me kinda wants to."

"Well, we'll have to get together one night."

Scott sits in the lab for a bit.

"So Wendy, what are you working on?"

"Sorry Scott, but a lot of this is top secret, just like it said in the contract."

"Oh..." Scott was a little bummed. This job was getting to be less fun by the second.

"It's ok, it's not like we're making super soldier serums for the army or anything, the NDAs are so nothing gets out to other researchers, I can tell you about the stuff later."

Scott didn't really care, he was just looking for a bit of small talk.

"Anyways, I'm heading out I'll have your stuff tomorrow....later."

Wendy doesn't look back from her laptop.

"Have a good day, Scott."

 

Scott is at his apartment, unwinding from the day by watching some TV. He starts to fall asleep until he gets a text message. It's from Wendy.

Scott, I need you at the lab. Emergency.

Scott wanted to sleep, but he couldn't say no to the job or Wendy.

Scott arrived at the main lab. Wendy is there rushing around from machine to machine.

"Scott!"

Wendy frantically runs over to Scott.

"We're in deep shit!"

"Wendy relax what's going on?"

"Just got an email. They pushed up our deadline, I need something within a week or I'm canned! I really need your help, big time."

"Anything Wendy, what do you need from me."

Wendy grabs a vial of blue liquid.

"I need you to test this for me, I talked to the higher ups and we'll pay you more for helping us test."

Scott had some concerns.

"Look I don't know, I'm happy to continue getting you supplies, but this..."

"And because you're participating in the experiments, I've been given authorization to tell you what we're working on."

"Well, don't you have people to test-"

"We weren't in the testing phase, Scott I have no one else."

Scott thought about it and he liked the boost in pay, besides Wendy wouldn't try to hurt him. He grabs the vial.

"So I just drink this?"

Wendy nods. Scott takes a second and drinks it all down.

"Ok Scott, have a seat over here and I'll write down anything unusual."

Scott finishes the liquid and is already feeling strange. He has a seat in the chair that Wendy showed him. Nothing seems out of the ordinary....

"Ah!" Scott says, feeling a little pain in his shoulders.

Wendy watches and soon a few changes start to take effect. Scott starts to shrink in the chair a bit, his clothes now look really baggy on him like a kid wearing his dad's clothes. She notices his hair growing, no longer does he have his receding hairline. His chest area begins to expand outward. While this going on Scott is very confused and is feeling his body for all the new changes. Wendy leaves her chair to get a closer look, she moves the hair out of his face to get a good look, gone is his stubble, much softer now and more feminine looking, but she can still recognize this new person as him.

"Wendy, what was-" Scott stops talking, surprised by his new voice. 

Wendy tells Scott to stand. Scott gets up another thing is now noticeable. Scott was a pretty tall guy standing at around 6'2", he was now eye-to-eye with Wendy at her height, around 5'8". She has looked over almost every part of Scott, except...

"Scott, hold still, I have to check something."

Wendy thrusts her hands down Scott's pants. Scott has had enough of being examined and gets her hand out, but she already has everything she needs.

"Wendy what's going on? What did you do to me?"

"My...I don't believe it... the drug I gave you was just a mood altering drug. I'm not sure how this happened." Wendy goes over to her desk to go through some papers. "Some of the stuff I used was from you, but I wasn't expecting this." She looks up and Scott is gone.

Scott had ducked out to the bathrooms, to get a look at himself.

"Oh my." he said smiling in the mirror. He turned to his side, he had grown some rather impressive breasts and he seemed really proud. Wendy walks in.

"Scott! I thought you left, down't bloody scare me like that again!"

Scott turns to her. "Honey, this is the boy's bathroom." 

Wendy rolls her eyes at the statement. "Well then means you're in the wrong bathroom too, hon." She fires back. Scott just smiles and they both leave.

Both of them are back in the main lab, Scott continues going over his body while Wendy goes over the notes in her computer.

"Scott stop touching yourself, it's weird."

"Wendy, this is kind of a new experience for me so please don't make me feel uncomfortable."

Wendy doesn't say anything and gets back to work, she's a little surprised at how Scott is taking all of this. After about an hour, she gets back up and hands over her apartment keys to Scott along with some cash.

"Scott, I don't know how long this will be, so head back to my place, get some rest and take a cab."

Scott grabs the stuff, and leaves, Wendy goes back to work on her computer.

 

Scott gets to Wendy's house, the living room looks barely used, he planned on sleeping on the couch, but he decides to check out the bedroom instead. Her bedroom looked absolutely ran sacked. Clothes on the floor, he would mistook it for a teenage boy's room if not for the bras and skirts. Scott saw one of the bras and picked them up, he took off his shirt and tried one of Wendy's bras, it was super uncomfortable for him, his breasts were larger than hers and this bra was squeezing his chest really hard. He takes off her bra and goes over to the closet. In the closet, he sees more of what was on the floor and then some. There's even a questionable number hanging on the inside, looking like something a dominatrix would wear.

"Oh Wendy..." Scott says with a smile.

Scott continues looking around in the closet and finds a drawer filled with lingerie, "What else does Wendy do, when she's not doing science stuff?" Scott asked to himself. He found another drawer filled with opaque black hose like the ones that Wendy wore at work. Scott takes off his pants, his shirt goes past his waist now and looks kind of like a mini dress on him. He tries on the tights, at first they're a little difficult to get on, but eventually he succeeds. He goes over to the mirror and turns to his side once again, he lifts his shirt a bit and gets a good look at his ass.

"Damn.." He says feeling his backside. "These things have a lot of lift...."

 

It's a few hours later and Wendy is finally home.

"Scott?" she calls out.

She heads to her room, Scott is on her bed in his shirt and her tights, he's laying on his side like he's waiting for her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I tried on a few things." Scott said smiling once again.

Wendy ignores and starts taking off her work clothes.

"I think I can change you back, but I want to do it at the lab so we'll head out first thing in the morning.

Scott seems a little disappointed. "Oh...well that was fast..."

"You can stay here tonight, though." She says sitting on her bed taking off her heels. "Did you go through my closet?"

"Sorry, about that hon, I was looking for something to sleep in."

"You have your own clothes."

"But they were so uncomfortable...." Scott says as he runs his hand on his thigh. "Also, don't worry, your kinky little secret is safe with me."

"You say the..." 

Scott nods.

"About that...sometimes...."

Scott gets up and sits next to her on the bed.

"Honey, you don't need to explain anything. There's nothing wrong with a little fun every now and then. Too much stress can kill."

Wendy is smiles for the first time tonight. She puts her hand on Scott's.

"Thanks for understanding, Scott."

The two sit there for a while, Wendy continues holding Scott's hand and Scott doesn't take her hand away. Scott gives Wendy a kiss, at first she sits there trying to think about it, but she's done thinking for tonight. Both of them start to undress each other while kissing, Wendy gets Scott's clothes off quick and decides to help Scott with her clothes. Scott breaks away from her lips for a second "Sorry, so many buttons." the two smiles and continue undressing. Once the two are in bed, she ends the foreplay, seeing as how Scott is new to all of this, she takes over. Wendy is all over Scott's new body as if she's giving him the rundown on how everything works. Scott feels sensations that he's never felt before he tries to contain a lot of it, but still let's out an audible moan every now and then which makes Wendy smile.

The two finish up and lay together in bed, Scott lies on his back, Wendy laying next to him in his arms.

"Well that was really nice." Scott said.

"Don't get used to this, I'm changing you back tomorrow, hopefully."

"Shame..."

Wendy smiles. "You know Scott you're taking this very well."

"You know, you don't have to call me 'Scott' anymore."

Wendy starts running her hands through Scott long brown hair and it reminds her of someone.

"Alright, I'll call you, Peggy." She says with a smile.

"Lovely name."

The two smile, they continue lying on the bed, eventually falling asleep.

 

End of Chapter Three.


	4. Who doesn't love Peg?

The next morning Wendy is at the lab. Still trying to figure out how to reverse what she did to Scott. She did however send her results to the higher ups and while it was rather unexpected they told her to look more into it and record more research. She would occasionally get lost in thought about Peg and the fun they had last night. Part of her almost wanted Scott to stay as Peg as she felt more of a connection with her. Scott didn't seem like the same person she knew a few years back, when she hired him for the project she was looking forward to catching up, but found that he had been mostly devoid of his older personality which was more like what she saw last night.

The door opened in the lab which snapped her back to the real world. She couldn't quite make out who it was at first, but she had it figured out when she heard the high heels hit the ground. Peggy was heading heading towards her holding a box and from the looks of it she raided her closet again. Peg was wearing her red blouse and short black skirt, when Peg got to the desk she noticed a few more things: Peg wasn't wearing a bra.

"You know I can see you nipples." Wendy said staring at Peg's cleavage which was bursting out of the top.

"Oh come on, none yours fit and don't they say that 'if they're flawless, you can go braless.'" Peg says with a smile.

"No they do not and sooner or later your tits are going to shoot out of that shirt."

Wendy continued checking Peg... for....reasons.

"Are those my pantyhose?"

"Yeah, figured I'd give beige a try."

"I need to talk to you."

Wendy gets up from the desk, grabbing Peg as she walks by her. The two women walk to the bathroom, Peg is confused, but once inside Wendy pushes Peg into one of the stalls and the two begin making out. Peg was caught off guard at first as she wasn't expecting Wendy to be so bold as to pull this off. Wendy was definitely a lot more hands on today, she didn't even unbutton Peg's shirt and ripped it straight open. After about five minutes, Wendy seemed satisfied.

"Look, I'm going to need you go back to my place, I can't concentrate with you here." Wendy said fixing her hair.

"Well that's fine, but...." Peg points to her buttonless blouse. Wendy ties the shirt into a make shift bra, Peg smiles.

"Wow, you just made me look like your trashy secretary."

"Will you just get the Hell out of here!" Wendy says trying to hold back her laughter.

 

Peg was really bored at the apartment, she was still in her work clothes, sans the heels. Peg had already tried on most of the clothes in the place, but there was still one thing she hadn't tried. As she sat down on the couch she slowly began to uncross her legs, she left them open but not spread. She stared at the space between her thighs for a bit almost forgetting about what she was going to do in the first place. Her hands finally started moving first at her legs, rubbing her thighs each rub moving closer and closer to the inner part. Just as she was about to get to the next part, the apartment door swings open, it's Wendy back from the lab early, Peg quickly crosses her legs.

"You're back early."

Wendy doesn't say a word, she puts her coat down on the chair and takes a vial out, similar in color to the first one.

"Here, try this....wait..."

Wendy goes into her room and grabs Peg's "Scott" clothes.

"Put these on and then drink this."

Peg changes, her old clothes fitting very loose on her to the point where she has to hold her old pants up. So she has a seat on the couch and drinks the vial, Peg instantly transforms back into Scott, his old clothes fitting like normal again.

"Oh my, you did it, but how?"

"It turns out the original formula I gave you reverses it, whenever you drink it it changes you down to the DNA."

"How did you test it?"

"I tested it on myself...and let's just leave it at that for now."

Scott doesn't say a word, but tries to imagine Wendy as a man, but his thought doesn't take form.

"So....basically what we have here is an instant sex change drug. My bosses have decided that since I stumbled upon this little discovery we'll focus on this for now and I'll continue to study you and look for side-effects."

Scott nods.

"I'm down, but for tonight I'm gonna just be Scott, I love being Peg, but I think I need some...'dude time' you know..."

Wendy sits down on the couch next to Scott.

"I hear you, take a break and when you're ready we'll try a few things."

"Thanks....so.....you were a dude?"

"Like I said....not ready to talk about that."

 

End of Chapter Four


	5. Once more....from the beginning.

Scott had decided to take a break from the lab, Wendy gave him two vials of the sex change serum to test while he was at his apartment and told him to call if there was anything out of the ordinary. Scott was really feeling like transforming into his female form, at least for the time being. He spent the afternoon having lunch with some friends he hadn't seen in a while, given what he's experienced lately he didn't engage much in the conversation.

"Oh man, my ex is texting me." Said one of his friends.

"Fuck that stupid bitch, didn't she cheat on you?"

"Yeah, but I cheated and her first."

The table erupts with laughter, all except for Scott.

"Scott you ok? You've just been sitting there, tell us what you've been up to, man."

Scott lets out a little deep breath.

"Well, I've been through a lot in the past two weeks. Been helping out with a project my friend's working on."

"Well tell us what it is, man."

"Sorry, she told me to keep it on the hush for the time being."

"Oh man, it's a girl you're helping out!"

Most of the table is now interested.

"She hot, bro?"

"What kind of work are we talking about here?"

"Please tell me you're smashing that every night."

Scott is internally annoyed, but keeps his cool and let's out a smile.

"Come on guys, she's a good friend." He says as he's about to down the rest of his beer.

"Well, you're getting some action on the side, right?"

Scott puts down his glass. He thinks about the times he had with Wendy....as Peg. He smiles.

"Of course."

The table once again erupts with cheer.

 

Scott spends most of the evening at home trying to stay busy, it's been so long since he had a day off he didn't know what to do. TV had gotten so boring, surfing porn didn't really do much for him either. He eyed the vial that Wendy gave him and many thoughts went through his head, but were interrupted by a text he received, it was from Gabe. Scott decided to give Gabe a call instead of texting back and forth.

"Yo Gabe, what's going on?"

"You got my text?"

"Yeah figured I call you instead. Hope that's alright."

"It's cool, bro. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, I've been a little down in the dumps lately..."

"Sure, same 24 hour bar?"

"Yeah! I'll head out now."

Scott puts his phone back into has pocket, he eyes the vial for a bit and puts it back into his pocket. 

Scott meets up with Gabe, they talk for a little bit about games until Gabe brings up that he broke up with his girlfriend.

"Yeah she just left, didn't say why. Everything seemed fine.

Scott spends most of the evening at home trying to stay busy, it's been so long since he had a day off he didn't know what to do. TV had gotten so boring, surfing porn didn't really do much for him either. He eyed the vial that Wendy gave him and many thoughts went through his head, but were interrupted by a text he recieved, it was from Gabe. Scott decided to give Gabe a call instead.

Scott and Gabe are at the 24 hour bar catching up.

"Yeah, so my girlfriend broke up with me."

"Sorry to hear that. You ok?"

"Yeah, we're friends now we just never really had the time to spend together you know. I'm just irritated at work and I feel like it's cost me my relationship."

Scott shared the same feelings. He felt bad bad for Gabe and he knew just how to cheer him up.

"Excuse me, Gabe. I need to head to the bathroom."

Gabe nods as he chugs down another beer. Scott gets his phone out and dials the bars number.

"Hi, I'll have one cheese Pizza for pick up, I'll be sending my sister to pick it up....Peg.....take your time....Thank you."

Scott exits the Bathroom. Gabe was already half-way down with his other beer. 

"Hey Gabe, I'm gonna head out, it was fun talking to you again, we'll have to meet up soon."

Scott exits the bar. He drive over to Wendy's place, texting her on the way. When he gets to her place he looks to the right as he often does and he usually sees Wendy sitting on the couch watching TV. This time he saw someone else on the couch, a man...playing with himself.

"Whoa!" Says the man. "Do you even knock!" He said.

It took Scott a minute; the blonde hair....the face.....

"Wendy?"

"You could have told me you were coming over!" She said putting on her boxers.

"I did didn't get my text?"

Wendy looks at her phone. Gets off the couch and comes towards Scott, Wendy in guy form is pretty intimidating, shes just as tall as Scott. the intimidation is only off set by the boyish good looks.

"Sorry Wendy, I should have waited for you to respond, but I'm a bit of a hurry." Scott says as he takes off his shirt and heads to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Scott drinks the vial and is instantly transformed into Peggy,her pants and boxers hitting the ground as the new body is unable to wear them properly. Wendy comes in.

"I'm not finished...talking...oh." Wendy stares at Peg and admires her form. Peg continues the conversation....

"Keep talking, I can hear you." She says putting on her make-up.

Wendy has trouble finding words.

"So like....what are you doing?"

"I'm meeting someone as Peg, figured I'd try dating as a female." Peg leaves out the part about it being Gabe.

"Oh....Let me help you, then." 

"Thanks Wendy!" Peg said smiling eyes still in the mirror.

"Oh I gave myself a name for this form, just call me John."

"John sounds wonderful."

As Peg gets done with her make-up she heads to the bed room. John has neatly laid out a pile of clothes for her to wear, looking at John for the first time as Peg was a bit of a shock, for one Peg was much shorter than John. Having to look up was not something she was used to, she also noticed some other things about him, but she was in a hurry and let out a very sweet "Good boy" and pat him on the head. John got a little red in the face.

"Here." He said giving Peg a bag. "I went and did some shopping for you."

Peg opens the bag and finds some bras to fit her....unusually large chest.

"Aw thanks, sweetie." 

John stands there as she puts on clothes, she goes with the black thigh highs and burgundy dress.

"Thanks for the new clothes, hon." Peg says with a smile as she walks past.

John is blushing very heavily.

"Oh and could you be a dear and give me a ride?"

Without saying anything, John grabs the keys and they're off. 

Once they reach the place, Peg get out of the car and closes the door.

"I'll be home late and don't worry I'm going to take a cab home."

"You be careful and if that dude tries anything, you call me."

"You're funny. Have a good night!"

End of Chapter Five.


	6. Guy Time

Wendy was sitting down at her apartment on her laptop, she decided to do some work away from the lab. She had sent Scott home with two of the vials and told him to call if any strange happened. She decided that it was now time for her to undergo her transformation. This wasn't her first time though, she changed once before when trying to turn Scott back into a man. Her transformation was brief as she changed and changed back almost immediately. She decided it was finally time for her to experience manhood for real this time. Next to her laptop, she had the same two vials she gave to Scott. Before transforming Wendy changed out of her clothes, she bought some sweatpants and a shirt, she didn't know what size she would be, but seeing Scott shrink when he transformed into a woman, she expected some growth. Her shirt was a men's XXL and her sweatpants, while stretchy, still had a waist that was bit too big for her. Once changed into her new clothes she stares at her bathroom mirror and looks at the vial, she hesitates but downs the serum in one gulp. Just like Scott's, her transformation is fast; her height explodes from 5'5" to about 6'2", her breast shrink into some well toned pecks, she experiences muscle growth all over in her shoulders, arms, stomachs and legs. She gets a good look at her face, complete with chin stubble. 

"Wow." she says in a very deep, but soft masculine voice.

She then opens the waist part of her sweatpants and eyes some of the new equipment. "Nice."

 

With the apartment to herself, she goes about her daily business. She lifts up her shirt to checks out her abs, "Why do I need a shirt anymore?" She asks herself out loud. Wendy removes her shirt and throws in against the couch. She goes into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, she used to use her stepping stool to grab things on the top shelf, but no need now. She sat at her desk writing on a notepad, she sets her pen down only to have it roll behind the desk. "Damn it!" She can't squeeze through the little gap between the desk and the wall anymore, however with just one hand she moves the desk. Getting back to work, Wendy begins to write notes about her experiences giving herself the name John and jots down notes under the aptly named "John Notes". In it she writes about her experiences as a man, so far she's enjoying the physical side of everything. She decides that she needs to get new clothes for herself and goes to one of those mega-stores near her house. She grabs some socks and underwear for her as well as some shirts and jeans. She wonders into the women's department and grabs some stuff for Scott when he becomes Peg. "He'd probably be too embarrassed to get these things for himself."

By the afternoon time she decides to take a nap. 

 

When she finally wakes up, she notices that it's night time and looks over at the clock, around 8pm.

"I can't believe I slept all bloody day."

On top of that, she also had an noticed she somehow got erect while sleeping. "The teenage boy experience." 

She was going to ignore it, but since it was her and she had the place to herself..... She slips off her pants, she didn't get a good look at it until now, but she could pretty much say, she had quite a big cock. Inexperienced for the time being she imitates what she's seen in videos, but she doesn't far before Scott comes storming in. She quickly pulls up her boxers and has a talk with Scott, he goes into the bathroom to turn into Peg. Wendy goes in after him, before she can say anything she gets a look at Peg, she had seen Peg naked before, but as Wendy, as John she felt completely different and her attitude changes. She re-introduces herself as John, which Peg likes.

 

After getting Peg ready and dropping her off for her date, he can't stop thinking about her. As soon as he gets home, John gets back on the couch, thinking about Peg has made him very hard, John tries again thinking about Peg as he grips his cock. He recalls seeing her in the bathroom nude from earlier, this time he succeeds, but doesn't account for the aftermath. "Holy shit....I'm gonna need to burn this couch now."

John, waiting for Peg to get home, passes out on the couch. John is startled awake by Peg. "Peg!"

Peg puts her index finger on John's lips, John doesn't say a word, Peg takes off her dress, John joins in helping take off everything else. Peg runs her fingers all over Johns abs down to his waist she pulls at his pants to get them off and John helps her with that too.

"Damn, looks like the serum treated you real well!"

As Peg is about to go down on John, he is startled awake by his door opening and Peg is gone, but his pants were on. "sex dreams"....he thought to himself.

John gets up and peeks over the couch to see Peg sneaking into John's room. With Peg unaware John decides to be cute and turns on the light.

"Where do you think you're going young lady...." He says with a smile.

Peg turns around with a smirk. "The British accent makes you sound like a stern daddy."

John get off the couch, unaware once again of his erection no doubt cause by his sex dream. "So how was it?"

Peg ignores him, staring at his pants. "You need a cold shower, hon?"

Embarrassed, John tries to cover it up. "Sorry, I'm getting used to all this."

"Here's a tip honey, you're just going to get random boners....it happens. Whenever it does, just flex some muscles, that way the some of the blood will leave your penis."

"Also, my night went really well, thanks for asking. Got drunk and hooked up with this guy at the bar." She said heading back into Johns room.

"Turned into a bar skank now?" John said jokingly, but also kind of serious. 

"You hush." Peg said getting out of her clothes.

"I didn't think you were into guys?"

"Me neither, but I wanted to try it so I lost my 'girl' virginity."

John changed his tone. "What."

"Yeah, this dude and I went back to his place, one thing lead to another..."

"You fucked some random guy?"

"Jeez, make it sound gross and no, it was not 'some random guy', it was Gabe.

John was very upset and did not know why. "Oh yeah, Gabe I've been meaning to meet up with him."

"Yeah, he's been a little down lately." says Peg as she comes out of John's room in one of his shirts.

"Hey, I just got that and I haven't worn it, yet."

"Sorry, I just like sleeping in these shirts, they're so huge."

"Maybe for you...."

Peg heads over to the couch and turns on Netflix, "Wanna watch something with me before I head to sleep?"

John is more than happy. Peg puts on a random documentary, she falls asleep about 15 minutes in. John lays next to her on the couch, falling asleep soon after.

 

The next morning, Peg wakes up, sometime in the night she ended up on top of John. John also wakes up.

"Damn, like sleeping on a big slab of beef." Peg and John both laugh.

"About our transformations..." John said getting off the couch. "I can confirm now that something in the serum not only changes our sex, but gives us the desired features. That's why you have quite the alluring form and I'm look like a Hollywood stuntman."

Peg giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"So you're the big man around here." Peg says with a smile.

John decides to show Peg, he walks over to her and scoops her up in with one arm, holding her close. Pegs grabs on to John's shoulders.

"Ok Mister body-builder, you've proved you're point."

John sets Peg down on the couch.

John also noticed changes in the attitudes, but didn't bring it up to Peg. In his notes he had mentioned how Scott's more passive demeanor was non-existent as Peg. When Scott become Peg he become a very fun and kinky woman. 

"If you don't mind, I want to us to spend some more time in these forms together and see if we can gather any new info."

"I'm fine with that." Peg said laying back on the couch. John heads to the bathroom. Peg gets a phone call on Scott's phone, not being Scott at the moment, she let's it ring to voicemail and sends a text back.

 

After the next couple days, the two share the apartment together, helping each other out in their daily routine. Instead of falling asleep on the couch like last night, John carried Peg to the bedroom and both of them slept in bed. The next day, Peg got a text from Gabe for Scott. "Looks like Gabe wants to hang out with Scott, gonna have to turn him down for now."

John was more than happy to have Peg to himself, another text is sent, "Well, looks like Gabe is heading to the bar without me."

John had decided it was time to see Gabe.....

 

Peggy had arrived just before John was about to hit Gabe for the second time. 

"John!" Peg yelled.

John puts Gabe down and walks over to Peg.

"What the Hell, John! Why did you just go ballistic on Gabe?"

John only let out an "I don't know." but in really he was mad as he was starting to fall in love with Peg. John looks over to Gabe across the parking lot, "Hey man, I'm sorry about hitting you in the face." John sits down in the car while Peg goes over to check up on Gabe. John is now even more angry and feels that he has made his situation much worse.

End of Chapter Six


	7. The Club

John and Peg lived their lives normally.....as normally as any couple would. Peg was more than happy staying home and doing the occasional lab work and John would always be working on his computer. John was still getting used to the male body.

"Honey, you're going to have to start shaving." said Peg as she snuck up behind John grabbing his face. John was annoyed.

"Stop...I've never learned to shave ok!"

Peg was taken aback by the outburst. "I'm sorry, hon. I'm just teasing you." 

John gets back to work. Peg stands there a for a while.

"I can help you, hon. It's easier than you think."

 

In the bathroom, John gets everything together. He applies the shaving cream properly and starts as Peg guides him through.

"Remember on those edges, you want to shave down."

John carefully glides the razor down his face.

"Peg...why do you like being a woman so much?"

Peg stands there, John taking a few more strokes of the razor, she answers.

"Well, it's not so much the body, but the experience. I've spent my whole life as a man and as I've gotten older my outlook on life has changed. Most of my life was spent with my parents helping towards a goal I never wished to achieve, I don't care about being a woman, I just don't want to be me."

There's a heavy silence that hangs in the air for a bit, John hits an angle wrong and starts to bleed a bit.

"Damn." he says getting a good look at the cut.

"Relax, it happens, just finish up and I'll take care of your face."

John is able to complete his first shaving lesson. Peg immediately starts to clean his face with cotton balls.

"Ha, you're a real man now, Johnny."

As Peg cleans his face, John takes the opportunity and goes in for a kiss. Peg is surprised and just stands there. John pulls back.

"Sorry, I just..."

"It's fine, you're just dealing with some new feelings right now, hon."

John feels embarrassed and humiliated. He exits the bathroom and hops into bed, Peg walks out after him and leaves the room. John gets of the bed and locks the door behind her. John starts to to jerk off, in his head he remembers the first time he saw Peg naked. He remembers how full and round her ass was. John finishes and passes out.

Peg is at the bar sipping a drink, it's late and she's waiting for a certain someone. Gabe walks in, orders a drink and tells the bartender to put everything on his tab.

"Hey babe, how's it going?"

"I see you're healing just fine after the other night, have any plans for the weekend?"

"Nah babe, weekends are free." he says putting a hand are thigh. She quickly removes it.

"I was just wondering because John and I were planning on hitting up a club this weekend and we wanted to invite you, everything will be on us."

John puts his hand back on Peg's thighs again and starts to move towards her inner thighs. Peg once again removes his hands.

"Hon look, I like you and we had that one night, but that doesn't mean I'm your girl. Come hang out with us as a thanks for having to deal with my friend."

"Just let me know the place and I'm there, babe."

Pegs smiles as she leaves and she immediately has second thoughts inviting Gabe.

 

Back at John's place, Peg is trying on outfits and asking for John's opinion.

"What do you think?"

"Well, You're not wearing a bra and I could easily reach down the front of your dress and grab your... are you sure you really want to get drunk in that?"

"I have to show up the body, hon. I'll be careful and I'll have you. You might not realize it, but you're a big strong boy and no one is likely to fuck with you." Peg said playfully. 

John was not aware of how intimidating he looked. He knew how tall he was, but he was unaware of his build. the formula made him the perfect man (physically).

Finding an outfit was pretty easy for John. He didn't need much beyond a simple three-piece.

"Fuck....you're hot, Hon." Peg said as she unbuttoned the top part of his shirt and groped one of his pecks.

John takes this opportunity and grabs one of Peg's breasts. "Hey!" She says.

"If you're going to treat me like a piece of meat, then I'll do the same."

"Fair enough, sir."

John and Peg get to the club, Gabe is already there having the time of his life.

"Nice, Gabe is having a good time right now." Peg says as they walk to a vacant table. John can't stay quiet.

"I still can't believe you fucked him." John says. Peg is pissed.

"You know what, John? Fuck off! I do whatever the fuck I want! I don't need you telling me what to do." she says as she pokes him in his muscular chest. Peg walks away towards the dance floor. "Asshole!" she yells as she goes to let off steam.

John watches Peg as she dances, he can tell that she's been wanting to do this for a while so he leaves her to it. John occasionally looks over at Peg to check on her. She seems fine until he notices a guy she doesn't recognize, everything looks fine until Peg starts to look and little weird and can't stand up very well without help. John starts to worry as Peg is carried out of the bar by some random man. John goes into alert mode and goes to grab Gabe.

"Gabe, I think someone is trying to leave with Peg."

Gabe is completely oblivious to his surroundings as he dances with many hot women.

John just leaves Gabe behind. John follows the strange man to the back parking lot and sees the man trying to leave with Peg.

"Hey!" John yells at the strange man. "I'm gonna need that woman that you have passed out in the back of your car."

The man walks up to John, the dude is a total sleaze.

"Hey pal, I'm just giving the lady a ride home, so go back inside and have a good time." The sleaze turns back and walks to the car.

John gets frustrated by the whole ordeal and sucker punches the sleaze in the back of his head, without saying word the sleaze turns around and punches John in the face. John had never been in a fight before even when he was Wendy and wasn't really good at taking punches. John falls to the ground and the sleaze starts to kick him on the ground and even gets a few face shots. A thud was heard followed by the sound of someone falling to the ground, John looks up to see Peg barely standing with a pipe in her hand.

"Fuck that guy." She says falling to her knees.

John is plenty bruised, but can still stand.

"Peg are you ok?"

"Not really, I'm having trouble standing. It feels like everything is spinning."

John goes to help Peg and props her over his shoulder. John's height would have made it difficult walking with Peg so he picks her up and carries her all the way to the house.

 

Back at the house, John puts Peg on the bed and lies down on it as well. They don't say a word to each other and fall asleep.

The next morning Peg wakes up, John has already gotten out of bed. Peg goes into the living room where John is working on his computer, he hears Peg and turns around.

"Good morning."

John walks up to Peg and asks "Everything alright?"

Peg is still a bit weirded out from last night.

"I'm ok.....I just was looking forward to having fun last night and it was completely ruined by some creep. Also, I never got to thank you for coming after me. Not sure what would have happened....how's your face?"

"It's....also ok...so I think it's time for us to switch back."

"Sure..."

John hands Peg her vial and they both drink....nothing happens. They stare at each other expecting something to happen.

"The change never takes this long does it?"

Peg shrugs, John gets dressed. "I have to go to the lab."

John hastily puts on a shirt and pants and leaves the apartment.

End of Chapter Seven.


End file.
